The present disclosure herein relates to a laser device, and more particularly, to a distributed Bragg reflector (DBR) tunable laser diode in which a wavelength of a laser light is electrically and thermally tunable.
A typical DBR tunable laser diode may be a longitudinal single-mode light source and a wavelength tunable laser. The typical DBR tunable laser diode may include a gain section and a DBR section. The gain section, a phase section and the DBR section may be monolithically integrated in a waveguide type in a semiconductor substrate.